


神志不清的痴情可怜小美人

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [27]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！本文仅供自娱自乐，简称自wei，我不是粉也不是黑，就是个馋他身子写破文的，望周知
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	神志不清的痴情可怜小美人

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 本文仅供自娱自乐，简称自wei，我不是粉也不是黑，就是个馋他身子写破文的，望周知

肖战拢着残破的衣衫，恍若一具提线半断的木偶，强拖着精疲力尽的身躯，一步一挨地踩在泥泞的道路上。

一道细细的血线从他的腿根蜿蜒淌下，浸在一双布满尘土的白袜上，将寥寥无几的一块白色染成血液刺目的殷红。

雨后的土路很难走，肖战清瘦的身子摇摇晃晃，脚下有时不慎踩空或是被石块绊到，就会一个踉跄，可能下一秒就要摔倒。

“小战！……小战……！”哭成泪人的肖母跌跌撞撞地跑过来，一把将走失的孩子揽进怀里，抱着大哭了两声，又赶紧抹了把泪，拿出随身携带的手帕，心疼地擦拭肖战脸上的泥土，一看他满身的尘泥，身上还带着伤，肖母的眼泪一下子就下来了：“你跑到哪里去了！啊？怎么弄成这个样子！”

肖战木然地任由母亲摆弄，失神的双眼怔怔地望着土路的远处，仿佛那个衣不蔽体，浑身伤痕的人不是他。

“孩子他妈，找着了没？！”原处传来肖父的声音。

“找着了！”肖母转过头，犹带哭腔应了一声，一回头蓦然看见肖战腿间已近干涸的血流，立刻明白过来，惊得脸色煞白：“小战！我的小战……”她紧紧地攥着肖战的衣袖，惊骇万分，“孩子他爹！孩子他爹！你快来！快来！”

还没等肖父踏着满地泥泞，穿过草近一人高的田野，肖战突然身子一软，栽倒在母亲的怀里。

“小战！你怎么了！小战！”肖母吓坏了，赶紧扶住儿子，发现肖战双目紧闭，意识全无，她顿时就慌了神，惊慌失措地呼唤着丈夫：“老肖！老肖你快来！……”

………

病房的门被干练地打开，床上的人儿下意识地往后缩了缩，却因为手铐的束缚被固定在床栏上。似是对生人的到来极度戒备，肖战微微侧过身子，将怀里的棉花娃娃搂紧，以护雏的姿势警惕地盯着来人。

警长没有说话，径直坐在病房的床边，刻意和肖战的距离离得略远一些。

肖战警觉地观望了一会，觉得没有什么危险，才把怀里护着的棉花娃娃搂在臂弯里，一边拍着“孩子”一边轻轻摇动，柔声细语地安抚，时而抚抚娃娃的发顶，温言道：“不怕不怕～～不哭不哭～～”

肖战个子极其高挑，是标准的高个美人，模样却很清瘦，脸颊瘦得能看见骨线的轮廓，医院宽大的条纹病号服套在身上，就像裹了一床被子，松散的袖口滑下一段，露出一截不盈一握，藕段似的的纤细皓腕。

一根陈旧的红绳绕在素白的腕上，好似一条暗红的小蛇。鲜艳的红色已经变得暗沉 细小的线头从磨损的断处叉出，就像一根枯草编成的手环。

与这根特别的红绳形成鲜明对比的，是另一只手腕上的银质手铐。金属的铐环松松地挂在白皙的腕子上，一端连着病床的栏杆。

肖战自顾自逗了怀里的“孩子”一会，看着坐在不远处的警长不像是坏人的样子，俯下身子轻言细语地说了些什么，把手里的娃娃面朝警长的方向抱着，手指轻轻拉起娃娃的小手，逗弄着让“孩子”叫“叔叔”，许是认为自己把“孩子”弄哭了，又嗯嗯哦哦地把娃娃搂紧到怀里哄，甚至旁若无人地扯开衣襟，把孩子贴在胸前“喂奶”。

在一旁陪同的肖母看见儿子疯成这个样子，把脸转过去悄悄抹泪。

“你还记得前天晚上发生的事吗？”警长突然问了一句。

“？”

肖战疑惑地抬头，一双好看的眼睛眨巴着，漂亮的瞳孔中满是不解和迷茫，他看了看眼前坐着的警长，复又垂下眼睫，轻声哄逗怀中的棉花娃娃，把已经奶足的“孩子”搂在臂弯里轻轻摇着，一心一意地唱起摇篮曲来。

警长没有说话，默默观察肖战的一举一动。

“哇——”病房外突然响起一声婴儿的哭声。

“孩子！我的孩子！”方才还神色安静的肖战突然爆发，恍若一只被炸雷惊起的幼兔，一瞬间将怀中的棉花娃娃扔得远远的，从病床上一跃而起，赤裸着双脚就要往外跑，猝不及防被手铐拉住，肖战便铆足了劲儿去推那铐环，白皙的皮肤被硌出一道道血痕也浑然不觉。

“小战！小战！”肖母痛不欲生，不顾警长阻拦的眼神，把歇斯里底的肖战抱住，“小战，你看看妈妈！妈妈在这！”

“别拦着我！孩子！把孩子给我！”肖战仿佛不认识她一般，一面推拒母亲的拉扯，一面疯狂地试图向外闯，他就像一只急了眼的兔子，一双通红的眼睛血丝遍布，修长的脖颈上，因为激动而暴起的青筋狰狞地鼓动着。

“你的孩子，给。”警长捡起被肖战扔在一边的棉花小人，试探性地递给他。

“孩子！我的孩子！”肖战欣喜若狂，颤抖着双手一把将娃娃抢进怀里，端详一番，又果断把娃娃扔开，他的双手无助地前伸，好像在寻找什么，清秀的脸上赫然是一种绝望的森然和惶恐：“不，这不是我的孩子！这不是！孩子！我的孩子呢！”他看了一圈，一眼看见站在身边的警长，似是抓住救命稻草似的，苍白的手指紧紧攥住警服的衣角，神色凄惶地哀求道：“警察同志！你们一定要帮帮我啊！我的孩子……我的孩子一个人！他会害怕的！”

“不要怕，我们会帮助你的。”警长温言安抚着失态的肖战，尽可能缓和这个可怜的青年的情绪，一面给在外候着的医护人员和警员发了暗号，示意他们进来处理。

肖母见自己帮不上忙，为了不妨碍医护人员救治，加上也想了解一些肖战的情况，便跟着出了病房。

“警长同志……”肖母忍住哭腔，理了理头发，轻轻地唤了一声，话到嘴边，欲言又止。

她不敢开口问“小战怎么样”，光是看儿子的表现，她就知道话一出口必然是厄运降临，但是，她又可憎地抱了微乎其微的希望，该死地好奇，贪婪地渴望警长的话能给她一个惊喜。

“您儿子的情况不太乐观啊。”警长看着眼前满脸泪痕，容貌憔悴的中年女子，深吸一口气，缓缓道出残酷的事实：“我们从令郎身上采集到了精液样本，和令郎身上的血液样本一致，据我们分析，令郎很有可能是被人……”

“别说了，求您别说了……”肖母捂住嘴，泪水决堤而出，强挤出一句“谢谢您”，失魂落魄地扶着走廊的墙壁，一步一挨地往肖战的病房挪。

“唉，这位母亲真可怜。儿子疯了，还被人……”在一旁的小警员同情地喃喃道，被警长的一个眼神唬住了。

“我们的任务是抓坏人！”警长低声训斥了一句。

“是！长官！”小警员站得笔挺，啪地行了个礼，拿起手中的记录板念道：“根据现场痕迹和从血液精液样本分析，初步断定为犯罪嫌疑人某某，旅途期间在肖家村留宿，见受害人肖战模样标致，兼之患有癔症神志不清，将其拐骗至村外农田内实施性侵犯，受害人呼救无果，拼命反抗时失手，用手边捡到的树枝插入正在施暴的嫌疑人后颈，造成大出血的致命伤，最终导致嫌疑人死亡。”

警长叹了口气，说不清楚是好是坏。

好的是肖战作为受害人，只是防卫过度，可以洗清精神病故意杀人的罪名，坏的恰恰也是这点，自己刚刚不过稍微提了一句，家属就崩溃成那样，要是知道这些种种，他不敢想象，那位可怜的母亲得有多么痛心。

警长犹豫再三，斟酌了无数委婉的词句，终是推开了病房的门。

肖战刚刚被注射了镇定剂，他安静地躺在白如纸面的病床上，纤长的眼睫默然紧阖，臂弯里搂着他的“孩子”，睡得很安详。

肖母就在病床旁边，正小心翼翼地把肖战露在外面的手臂握起来，挪到被单下面盖好。看见警长进来，她憔悴的面容上闪过一丝忧虑和悲痛，嘴唇动了动，最终什么也没说，只是默默地看着肖战的右手——因为手铐的限制，这只手只能委屈地露在外面。

警长一言不发，拿出钥匙，解下那副扎眼的手铐。

“令郎是受害人。”

肖母的泪水夺眶而出，看着眼前面色苍白的儿子，这位已经不再年轻的母亲肝肠寸断：“我就知道……我就知道！……小战他不可能伤人的……”

警长看了一眼熟睡的肖战，比了个嘘的手势，肖母会意，情绪渐渐平静下来。

等肖母的情绪彻底安定下来，警长向她说明了缘由，需要了解一些肖战相关的情况辅助调查。

“只要小战没事，让我做什么都行！”肖母一口应允。

“小战是怎么生病的？”警长特意注意了用词，没有说“小战是怎么疯的。”

“那要从他读大学那会子说起……”肖母缓了缓，神色沉痛。

肖战是个懂事本分的好孩子，从小就展露出非凡的艺术天分，会拉小提琴，更喜欢画画。自小就是少年宫的常客，别的孩子是边哭边学，他是做梦都想去学。

高中毕业之后，天赋异禀的肖战如愿以偿考入了艺术学院，就读期间就成了一名优秀的设计师，不仅攒下了一笔积蓄，还有了自己的工作室，在校是校园十佳歌手，长期霸占校报头版的风云人物，在外是小有名气的青年新锐设计师，自己喜欢的咖啡馆logo都能亲自动笔绘制。

肖战这颗明星太过耀眼，在漆黑的夜空中显尽了锋芒，仿佛是宇宙中心的唯一，永远都能吸引最多的倾慕和向往。

自然，人人都想把他摘下，或是出于自私，想将这件至宝专一地揽入怀中；或是出于嫉妒，妄图湮灭他的光辉；或是出于人性本身的恶意，意图亵渎他的神圣。

当局者迷，旁观者清，对于年轻而纯真的肖战来说，他接受传统伦理教育，所向往的不过是简单的生活。他会较早结婚，退居操持家庭，有一份稳定且喜爱的工作，和爱侣经营自己的小家，生一两个孩子，给忙碌的爱人做爱心餐饭，没事做做糕点饼干，教孩子们画画唱歌，大家一起共筑爱巢，和和美美安稳度日。

因此，当那个感情骗子——肖战没有说出那人的名字，肖母姑且用了个比较流行的称呼——渣男。

但这个渣男不是简单的渣男，现在天乾地坤比例严重失调的情况下，获得一只合法的地坤甚至比原始社会捕猎的方式还要难。一门全新的欺骗地坤上钩的手段——PUA，在贪婪和扭曲的涡流中应运而生。

欺骗肖战的渣男目的比较单纯，只是馋肖战的身子和积蓄，并不想闹出人命，毕竟身上背着人命官司，国家手链房子一发，喜提不动产，后半辈子可就真的“吃住不愁”了。

渣男伪装成一个不得志的在校作曲师，和肖战在校设计师的身份相访，每次肖战出席活动都站在最显眼的地方，甚至会在肖战看艺术展时，不经意地在同一幅画之前“偶遇”：

“您好？我们……是不是在哪里见过？”

“啊，肖战先生，久仰久仰！”

“不敢不敢，我不过是个普通人，叫我小战就好。请问阁下大名？”

“谁，您是问我吗？我不过是个不起眼的芸芸众生，在平凡的单调中寻求一星半点可怜的波澜罢了。”

“嗯……您也喜欢这种风格？”

“那是自然！每个抑郁而忧思的艺术品前都有我的足迹，我深爱它们的美感，它们的那种郁郁不得，且泣且诉能和我看似放浪的外表和无人理解的悲伤内在共鸣。也许您会嫌弃我自作多情，可是没办法，我就是这么一个忧伤而寂寞的，冷门作曲家。”

“啊，不……其实，我觉得，您说的很有道理。顺便，您说您是……作曲家？真巧！我也很喜欢唱歌呢！……”

利用职业的相似性，渣男成功博取了涉世未深，善良纯真的肖战的同情心。肖战不仅答应和他一起创业，成立自己的艺术品牌，并且慷慨解囊，愿意帮助他进修和购买相关资料，还将手里有的资源全部推荐给了这个渣男。

慢慢的，两个人的关系越来越近，称呼逐渐由“您”，变成了“你”，再变成“嘿！”……

最后，变成了“亲爱的～”。

两个人似乎是天生一对，黏在一起如胶似漆，恨不得每分每秒都和对方在一起，甚至已经发展到了同居的地步。

只是，每次当渣男提出要肖战的身子时，肖战总表示有些犹豫和抗拒。

作为地坤，肖战自幼便被教导要洁身自好，不能随便和天乾上床，更不能让别人碰生殖腔。

“要是小战肚子里留了标记，小战以后就是别人家的孩子了！”肖母常常这样警告肖战。

“啊……”年幼的肖战就像大多数听了吓人的睡前故事的孩子一样，双手下意识地捂住小腹，仿佛里面真的被烙下了一个标记，水灵灵的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看向母亲，奶声奶气的声音十分紧张：“那万一，他从我的肚脐把我标记了怎么办？”

“傻孩子，肚脐是封死的。”肖父摸了摸肖战的头发，把害怕的小男孩搂进怀里，指了指肖战的腿心：“这里才是你最应该注意的地方，天乾能从这里进入你的生殖腔，从而标记你。”

“一旦被标记了，你就是他的所有物了，你这辈子也就只能跟他，因为等你的发情期到了，就只能靠他了。”

肖战小小的双手护着腿心，仰头怯生生地问：“不是还可以服药抑制吗……”

“服药很痛苦的，而且年龄越大药效越弱。没办法，咱们是地坤，这辈子就得靠着天乾过日子。你若是遇了良人，一生无忧……”肖母看了一眼肖父，后者报以一个无可奈何的宠溺微笑。

“若是遇了歹人，你的好日子可就到头喽！”

肖战稳重知礼，做事求稳，婚前性行为是他无法接受的，因为他认为这不在他的安全掌控范围之内。他的后颈上常年贴有抑制帖，药物也是随身携带——就放在上衣口袋里，一伸手就能拿到。

哪怕是二人同居，肖战也坚称只是看看能否适应生活习惯，要求分床睡，一人睡卧室，一人睡书房，洗澡换衣都反锁房门，不给渣男一丝半点的可乘之机。

但渣男不会善罢甘休，天天守着一个绝世美人，上得了厅堂下得了厨房，眼见就要软香温玉红袖添香，准备骗了色就跑路，哪门子想和肖战真心实意过一辈子啊。肖战虽好，但一颗树木和一座森林比起来，一个有脑子的伐木工会毫不犹豫地选择可持续发展的后者。再说了，他要是一直这么伪装下去，万一哪天露馅，人财两空，还不如短线操作，能捞一个是一个，横竖那些钱也是肖战自愿资助的，自己顶多就是骗了他的身子，这不是常见的很嘛？现在能有多少地坤没去过几次医院除标记啊，自己又没像那些PUA罪犯那样残害人命要肖战死，告到法院上也只能判个“感情不合分手”，大不了还他点钱，再找下一个就捞回来了，稳扎稳打，只赚不赔。

浪漫情人节和七夕节向来是商家大批揽财的噱头，也是无数爱情关系得到升华的良辰吉日，当然，也是许多“大忙人”补救被自己忽视许久的“心胸宽广”的伴侣的大好时机。

渣男单膝跪地，掏出那枚不知有多少任主人的冒牌豪华钻戒，在肖战的低声惊呼中，小心翼翼地把钻戒套在肖战的右手无名指上。

“这……这不太合适吧……”肖战惊喜之余有些慌乱，他手足无措地去摘那枚戒指，“我……我们还没有决定就要结婚……”

“这不是婚戒。”渣男优雅地阻止了肖战的动作，“等你准备好了，我会送你一枚更漂亮的。”

“小战，这是咱们在一起的第一年，如果没有你，我还是个一事无成的作曲家，是你让我找到了人生的航向，你是我生命中谱写的最华美的乐章，谨以这枚戒指，赠予我毕生的最高音——”

肖战凝视着无名指上音符造型的戒指，感动得热泪盈眶。

“别哭了，我的宝贝。”渣男把肖战搂进怀里，轻轻拭干他眼角挂着的泪珠，“开始老套而经典的烛光晚餐，尽情享受我们的浪漫时刻吧。”

肖战喝了些红酒，酒量不佳的他已是微醺，被那渣男连劝带推，又勉强喝了小半杯，肖战摇摇晃晃地把酒杯放回桌上，揉了揉迷离的双眼，带着醉意喃喃道：“我不能再喝了……”

“小兔子，真是不让人省心～”渣男把肖战拦腰抱起，刮了刮肖战可爱的鼻尖，抱着他走向卧室：“走喽～送小兔子回窝～”

“嗯……好热……”肖战难耐地在床上扭动着，伸手扯开外套的纽扣。

卧室的门锁上的声音传来，渣男一面脱下上衣，随意地丢在一边。

上衣口袋里露出一个纸包的一角，洒出一些残余的白色药粉，更多的剂量消融在那杯血似的残酒里。

肖战觉得浑身燥热，急切地想找个冰凉的东西降温，早已褪了外裤，摸索着拿了个靠枕夹在腿间，焦躁地磨蹭着靠枕微凉的布面，呜呜嗯嗯地低声呻吟着。

渣男跨上床，双手攥住肖战挣动的手腕，压在肖战脸颊两侧。

“嗯～～别闹……”肖战难受地挣扎了几下便不再反抗，乖顺得任他钳制，好看的脸颊红扑扑的，宛若一道绚烂的晚霞，在天边燃起情欲的烈火。地坤好闻的信香从漂亮的身体里如彩蝶般渐渐逸出，挑逗似的飞入鼻腔，勾人前往那令人梦寐以求的隐秘私处。

渣男将膝盖顶进肖战腿间，分开两双修长白嫩的双腿，在无数地坤后穴里游走过的阳物娴熟地在肖战细嫩的腿根蹭了蹭，惹得身下的人儿一阵激悚地颤栗，大开的双腿娇然一耸，情不自禁地想要合拢，又被渣男的膝盖分开，那两条无处安放的长腿竟如一双长蛇一般，径直盘上了男人粗壮的腰身，急切地攫取肌肤上的凉意，腿根处却是怯怯地收紧，下意识地保护腿心的穴口。

“真骚！”渣男差点暴露本性，话到嘴边又咽了回去，又切换成柔情蜜意的作曲家形象，一面甜丝丝地唤着“宝贝”，一面去嘬肖战细嫩的脖颈。

肖战的脖颈白皙漂亮，嫩生生得宛如一块新鲜的豆腐，轻轻一碰就是一处草莓般的红印。OLAY香水的恬淡气息糅合了诱人的香甜信香，从抑制贴遮蔽住的地方悄然散出。

渣男意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，伸手去扯肖战的底裤，手指触及裤边的一瞬，肖战仿佛触电了一般，突然发力挣脱他的束缚，极快地扯过一旁的被褥遮住裸露的身躯，脸颊煞白地缩到床头，犹带水光的美眸里满是惊恐：“你要干什么！”

“小战，小战，把你的身子给我吧，我求求你了……小战……我是真心喜欢你……”渣男跪在床上卖起惨来，做出一副低声下气的哀求模样，“我也是没有办法……我父母说……必须要验明了你的清白……才允许我们俩人结婚……反正……反正你迟早都是我的人……”他向前爬了几步，将避无可避的肖战禁锢在四肢形成的牢笼里，用仁慈而可怜的伪装将侵犯变成心安理得的保护，“小战……我知道你不会介意的……我……我一定会对你负责的！求求你了，我不能失去你……”

肖战没有说话，默默把头侧向一边，疲惫地闭上双眼。

父母的警告回响在耳畔，他知道自己一旦越界，相当于是将后半生托付给了这个男人，可是……若是他残忍地拒绝，他就可能会失去和自己风雨同舟这么久的伴侣，看着男人泪汪汪乞求的模样，他不忍心。更何况，对方现在还在为他考虑，甚至愿意冒着失去他的风险坦诚相告，而不是简单粗暴地直接占有，这一贴心的举动让他感到一阵宽慰和歉疚，毕竟自己有那么多的不足，也是对方不断指出并且包容，才能走到今天这一步。

我不久之后就要结婚了，应该……没关系吧？肖战醉意朦胧地想着，不再抵抗，摊平身子躺在男人身下，微微将双腿张开些许，“别射在里面，我还不想要孩子。”

“谢谢你……谢谢你小战……谢谢你！”男人欣喜若狂，把肖战搂进怀里，不住地吻他：“我以后一定好好待你！绝不辜负你！”

肖战脑子晕乎乎的，一门心思只想睡觉，不耐烦地推拒身上男人过分的热情，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔一句：“快点……”

“好！好！我这就干正事儿！”男人鸡啄米似地点头，无比轻柔地抚上肖战的腰肢，伸手轻轻褪下肖战的底裤。

全裸的下身传来一阵凉丝丝的冷意，肖战羞耻地感到脸上一热——长这么大，他还是第一次在除了父母的其他人面前赤身裸体，他害羞地把脸转向一边，不知道男人是否喜爱他的身子。

情爱是什么滋味呢……？肖战有些初经人事的好奇，又有些对未知的害怕，一想到自己的身体从今往后就要完全属于一个陌生人，他的心就忍不住砰砰直跳，可是一想到这个人是他的爱人，狂乱跳动的心又泛起一阵甜蜜。

男人啧啧地称赞着，用古往今来描述最经典的大师之作的语言极尽可能地称赞肖战身体的完美，恍若欣赏一件绝世珍宝一般，手指抚过肖战粉嫩的乳尖，优美的腰线，每掠过一处精美的地方都要大加赞赏一番，仿佛摆在他面前的不是爱侣的身体，而是世间最珍贵的艺术品。

在交媾的时刻男人却出人意料地粗暴，毫不顾及肖战初次的娇弱，硕大的阳物在柔软的穴道内野蛮地左冲右突，初夜的鲜血混着清粘的淫液从两人的交合处缓缓淌下，在床单上画出一朵妖艳的花朵。

“轻些……求你轻些……”

肖战被折腾得受不住，低声嘤咛地啜泣着，身上人的动作却没有半分怜惜，保持着极速抽插的频率在他体内九浅一深地冲撞，舌尖贪婪地贴在肖战红痕遍布的胸前，疯狂地吸咬已被玩弄至红肿的茱萸。

“不要了……你放开……”肖战试图推拒，无奈虚软的双手半点力气也没有，他毫无意义的反抗在他身上驰骋的渣男看来就是极佳的欲拒还迎的催情剂，一双长腿被对方粗鲁地折至肩头的位置，将他的身体掰成一个蜷缩的球形，阳物意犹未尽地退出湿淋淋的甬道，再肆无忌惮地插进毫无遮蔽的小穴肆意冲撞，肖战抽抽搭搭地低声哭着，浑身仿佛有火在烧似的，又热又疼，还很想干呕，晕头转向之间，他感到一阵悔意，早知道情事如此痛苦，他绝对不会这么轻易地把自己交出去。

“小战……对不起！我这就给你洗干净！……”渣男手忙脚乱地退出肖战的身体，带出一股染血的浊精。

肖战唔唔嗯嗯地闷哼了两声，疲劳和困意潮水般裹挟着将他吞没，他无暇再去估计对方的行为，听见会帮他清洗的保证便疲倦地进入了梦乡。

渣男并没有兑现他的诺言，而是径直打开了手机上的直播软件。

“哇，这个看起来好纯啊～”

“还是个雏儿，破处的感觉爽吧～”

“没想到啊，原来居然是这种货色！清纯小学长的诱惑？”

“期待勃主多出这个系列！”

“woc这是PUA车王争霸赛总冠军吧，这么良家的都能把到！”

“校园十佳歌手骚穴的滋味”直播间的人数空前火爆，火箭跑车满屏都是，打赏数额已经逼近五位数。

“叮叮！恭喜您荣升高级主播——您即将拥有：更大的直播间创建权利，更长的直播时长，直播特效……”

渣男满意地划着通知栏，看着粉丝们留下的礼物盒评论，嘴角都咧到了耳根。

肖战躺在他身后昏睡，爱痕遍布的身子一丝不挂，丝毫不知自己目前的处境。

渣男食髓知味，知晓肖战美味之后变本加厉地向肖战求欢，有了第一次就有了无数次，横竖身子已经给他，肖战也就半推半就地同意了。不想这个渣男达到了目的越发得寸进尺，一方面也想摆脱肖战换个新鲜的继续捞钱，但凡肖战稍有不从，小则咒骂，大则强暴，甚至以保证肖战身子干净为由，逼迫肖战带上老式的地坤贞操锁——用一根腰带固定在小腰上，不锈钢制的笼身锁住前庭，大面积的铁片沿着腰身的曲线包住整个下身。肖战连如厕都只有坐着或是蹲着，这让他在大学校园里十分窘迫，只有看准了卫生间没什么人的时候才敢悄悄地去解手。

肖战把自己的难堪告诉了渣男，却被对方粗鲁地压在床上狠命蹂躏了一番，渣男认定了肖战是看上了别人才想着把锁去掉偷情，他一面强暴占有肖战一边声色俱厉地警告他不许动歪心思，要是发现他敢偷人就别想再去学校。

肖战想不明白为什么好好的伴侣会变成这样，但是渣男的行为让他十分失望，他果断按照渣男预想的那样提出了分手，并且在渣男软磨硬泡的恳求之下给他留了一笔钱。

肖战本以为自己成功摆脱了渣男的噩梦，可以重新开始新的生活。出于羞愧和悔意，他不敢把自己失身的事情告诉父母，听了宿舍朋友的建议，打算近期多接几个稿子，去正规的医院问一问，看能否做个去掉标记的手术，如果手术成功，就当这件事完全没有发生，自己吃一堑长一智，以后远离垃圾天乾。

可是，没等他联系到正经的去标记的地方，就因为熬夜赶稿意外昏厥被送进了医院。

医生当着肖战的面，告诉在病床旁边满脸焦急的辅导员：肖战已经怀孕快三个月了。

——“若是遇了歹人，你的好日子可就到头了。”

母亲严肃的话语炸雷般在耳边响起，肖战追悔莫及，他恨当初的自己，就那样草率地把身体交给别人，他无助地抱着双膝，在医院的病床上无助地哭泣，泪水被褥浸得烂湿也浑然不觉。他不知道该怎么和含辛茹苦养育自己的父母交代，告诉他们自己没有好好自我保护，轻易地被渣男骗去了大半的积蓄和宝贵的清白。

“孩子很健康，留还是不留？”

肖战大半的钱财都给了那个渣男，这几日都是疯狂接稿维持开销，堕胎费又是不小的一笔费用，他给对方打了无数个电话，不是关机就是挂断，最后甚至换了号码。

“要不还是打掉吧，年轻人，谁还不犯点错误呢。”辅导员惋惜地劝告，“趁着孩子小，没那么多痛苦。”

肖战默默不语，苍白的手指攥紧了被单。

稚子无辜，这个孩子选择了在他的腹中安身，他要对这个有自己一半血脉的孩子负责，他不能因为自己的错误就抹杀这个无辜的生命。

“留下吧……”肖战眨了眨纤长的睫毛，垂下眼睫，轻声喃喃道。大不了以后他做单亲家长，一个人拼死拼活也把这孩子拉扯大。

“你可得想好，如果你要留下这个孩子，你只有暂时休学！”辅导员苦口婆心地规劝。

“没关系的……”肖战轻轻将手按上自己尚且平坦的小腹，隔着一层皮肤仿佛都能触及相连血脉的流动，“他是一条命，他有权利生存下去。”

“我是说他怎么念着念着书突然就回来了………他爸从小待他就严，他只敢和我们说身体不舒服，得了一些小病，老师让他回来修养一阵子。平日里他就在他的小屋里窝着，也不怎么出来，怕我们知道，害喜害得厉害也强忍着……”肖母哽咽着抹了把泪：“他为了不让我们知道他没钱了，天天熬夜挣稿费，后来肚子大得实在藏不住了，我和他爸才知道他有了身子……这孩子从小就乖，但凡他肯说，我和他爸也不会怎么骂他……”

由于肖战过度劳累，忧思过重，腹中的孩子没能活下来，这个可怜的小家伙只是在落地后微弱地哭了两声，还没等肖战亲亲他抱抱他，便不幸夭折了。

因为产后大出血，肖战的生殖腔也没能保住，他再也不能有孩子了。

肖战很受打击，不顾劝阻，一个人抱着死去的孩子在医院的花园里彳亍了很久。清瘦的身板远看就像一张单薄的纸片，随时都可能被风吹倒。

从医院回家之后肖战的情绪一直都是郁郁的，整个人瘦成了一副骨架，不盈一握的手腕在身前圈着，仿佛怀里真有一个孩子一般。

医生说是严重的抑郁症，需要住院治疗，肖父和肖母觉得医院环境触景伤情，不利于肖战恢复，便拿了药让肖战回家休养，还怕他自残寻短见，只能两个人换班，寸步不离地守着他。

肖父有一天实在太累，不小心打了个盹。

肖战拿出医生开的安眠药，肖母怕他乱吃，每天只给他两粒，看着他喝水咽下去。

肖战喝了水，把安眠药压在舌头下面，等着母亲离开又吐出来，悄悄积攒在枕套里。

肖父睡着的功夫，他硬吞下了一个月的药量，找出提前准备好的遗书，双手交叠放在胸前，闭上双眼，决绝地决定了自己的遗容。

“爹，娘，小战不孝，下辈子再来侍奉您二老。”

肖战被送去医院紧急抢救，勉强捡了一条命回来，人却变得有些痴傻，总觉得他的孩子还活着，一醒来就闹着要孩子，要是听见孩子的啼哭声，条件反射地就要去抢。

医生说是安眠药伤了脑子和过去的经历导致的癔症，治疗只是辅助作用，关键要看肖战自己恢复。

肖父肖母无法，只得给肖战买了个棉花小人抱着，充做那个夭折的孩子。肖战也真把那个棉花娃娃当成亲子看待，每天只对着那个娃娃自顾自地絮叨。

肖父和肖母也要忙碌地里的事，也没办法全天二十四小时把肖战盯着，只能在他腰上系了根绳子，把他拴在院里，怕他自己神志不清乱走出去。

肖战很乖，只抱了娃娃在院里坐着，温柔地蹭娃娃毛绒绒的脸颊，同他的“孩子”说话，会根据季节的变化给娃娃增减衣物，甚至还会手把手地教娃娃画画，给娃娃唱歌。

要不是肖战手中是个棉花做成的假娃娃，恐怕没有人会相信，这个称职的年轻男孩是个精神失常的病人。

“要不还是给小战许个人家吧，这样子长期耗着也没办法……”肖母看着儿子对着娃娃发痴的模样，心急如焚，“将来我们俩死了，一个人可怎么办哟……”

“小战虽然身子是差了点，可是毕竟脸子还在，找个条件稍微不那么如意的还是可以的……”村里的左邻右舍也暗中拉了肖父劝。

“可惜了这么好一个孩子，老肖啊，要不你少要点彩礼，把这孩子说出去吧，我听着村口那户人家好像对小战有点意思，您要是愿意……”媒婆也上门了好几回。

肖父也不是没有想过，如果真的给肖战说成了亲事，自己和妻子就可以专心忙活挣钱，就不用过得这么紧张。

可是，肖战不是清白身子，还不能生养，又疯疯癫癫的，把他塞给别人一准要遭受虐待，不是把亲生儿子往火坑里推吗！肖父这辈子就肖战一个孩子，好不容易拉扯大，现在肖战又还病着，他怎么忍心把肖战像个累赘一样地甩给别人呢？

肖战似乎对父母的打算有所察觉，他搂紧怀里的娃娃，一言不发地温柔抚摸着娃娃的发顶，故作若无其事地在院子里来回踱步，好看的双眼却亮晶晶地红起来。就像一只被主人捏在手中的白兔，可怜巴巴地乞求主人的怜悯。

肖父终是狠不下心来，看着窗外抱着娃娃逗弄的肖战，斩钉截铁地告诉肖母：“我们就小战这一个孩子，无论如何也不能放弃他！”

“小战真的是个挺好的孩子……”肖母抽泣了一声，把肖战的手往被单下面掖了掖，“那天邻居家的人搬水果，他就把孩子放下，在一旁站着，把手在衣服上擦了好几下才过去，走到院门口被人家给劝回来了。”

“他想帮忙，又怕别人嫌他脏……”肖母回想着肖战失落地走回院里，低垂着头，破碎的眼神默默地看着自己的双手的模样。

警长将双手支在膝上，默然不语。

一名警员推门进来，附在警长耳边说了些什么。

警长的神色瞬间变得凝重起来，跟着警员出了病房门。

“警长，嫌疑人的身份确认了，他是从境外非法潜逃进来的在逃犯人，现场发现了一部手机，里面有婴儿的啼哭声。我们判断是他途径肖家村藏匿时看见受害人神志不清并且姿色不凡，心生歹意，观察了几天发现受害人对孩童的哭声敏感，于是就用手机铃声将受害人引诱至村外田野，实施强暴。”

自作孽，不可活。警长愤懑地在心底感叹，可笑的是，这个活该天打雷劈的禽兽遭到了报应，被肖战误杀；可悲的是，肖战受到的伤害再也无法弥补，就算他没有杀人，只要找不到他是受害人的证据，他也会被送进精神病院强行治疗，而那个外籍逃犯如果得逞，不过也只会拘留十五天。

病房的另一侧，肖母一面守着昏睡的儿子，一面从随身携带的挎包中取出几根毛线钎子，上面还留着编织了一半的一件娃用小毛衣。

——肖战醒来之后还要继续给他的“孩子”织毛衣呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 我也不知道和精神病人怎么沟通，网上说不要刺激，要安抚………咱也不懂………
> 
> 本来原大纲还有个斯文败类医生，但我决定剪掉。一是疫情当头，彰显这些医务人员中的败类不太合适，二是近日来看见的一个关于外国人的方针很让我义愤填膺，思来想去，决定改成遭受了PUA欺骗的战战精神失常之后，被非法入境犯罪分子侮辱的故事。
> 
> 最后怎么样呢？生活还得继续，神志不清的战战还是没人要，他还是会给他想象中的“孩子”织毛衣，永远无法回到大学那段黄金岁月，原本艰难的生活更加雪上加霜……
> 
> 关于这两方面，网上都有相关的资料，我也就不多细说，怕喜提不动产。希望大家自求多福，祝愿平安健康。


End file.
